Silver Prime
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Computer conversation with Jack from Transformers Prime. Don't know why but it stuck in my head! Hope it will give you a laugh and make you smile!


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformer Prime. I do not own Power Rangers. Jeff Kline owns TP. Saban owns Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. An internet conversation, One shot. If you like, tell me you want more. Some insight on other episodes for Power Rangers. Rated T.

Silver Prime:

Sarra sat at her computer at home and smiled as she logged into the internet. _I wonder if he's on tonight? Kid never seems to sleep. Just like me. _ She chuckled in her brain. She sighed as she looked at the moon, and smiled as she waited for her computer to log in, and the message music to come on. She sighed as it did, and she smiled.

His profile and nickname came on. _Motorcycle lover45._ She logged in as _Copwarrior60. _ She smiled as she looked at his profile picture which had changed at that time, with his friends by his side, his human friends. _Hey kid how's it going tonight?_ She typed in. It sent and she drank her drink, not expecting for him to respond right away.

_Been better, Listen, can we go in a private room?_ He asked. She rolled her eyes. _'Course kid._ She answered.

She went in and found a private room. It was called _Time squall._ Jack chuckled as he followed her in. _Time squall? Really?_ Sarra chuckled and wrote that she was chuckling. _Sorry kid but with our time things? Seemed perfect._ She wrote back. He laughed, careful he didn't wake up his mom. _You okay kid?_ She typed.

_Been worse. Just had a minor battle this week._ He wrote. _What happend?_ She asked.

_Things called Scraplettes. Little biter things that ate metal. Especially living metal. What they did to the bots..._ He shuddered. _Gods. I am glad I am not made of living metal. _She sighed. _Better than us. We lost one of us today._ She typed in and shuddered as what she thought Kendrix had done. She typed in, _Remember I mentioned the Psycho Rangers?_ She asked.

_Yeah, but I also remember you said you had heard they were on data cards that couldn't be regenerated back? _He mentioned. She shook her head. _Not as we thought. And then they attacked the new team, the Terra Venture people and then the Astros came to rescue them and Kendrix, the Pink Terra Venture? She sacrificed herself so Astro Pink could live._ She typed in.

There was silence on the end of the line, as she drank her coffee, he looked at what he was going to write. _Did that make you nuts?_ He asked. She laughed. _I couldn't help kid, I was dealing with other stuff, including the fact that I was on Triforia at the time, and I had to go to Trey's wedding._ She wrote back. _So you went to your brother's wedding, was it nothing like you have experienced before? _He typed. _I'd been to ceremonies for war and stuff, but the wedding was very cool. I stood for both Trey and the bride as she was Aisha, the girl that went to Africa, the second Yellow we had._ She typed. _How did that happen?_

_ She fell through a time space portal, there, and back. And fell in love with Trey in his arms first contact and what not._ She typed. _She's a good woman and she'll do right by him._ She typed.

_And you Lieutenant? You doing okay?_ He asked.

Sarra sighed. _I guess kid. Its been long time, but I think I've forgiven myself for Jason's death. I am not seeking love, or marriage, but if it happens, I'll be happy._ She said.

He smiled. _At least you haven't fallen for a robot Alien._ He typed back. She winced. _You or one of your friends?_ He laughed. _Me, and Miko as well._ _Scary._ Sarra sighed. _At least you knew what could happen. _She typed. He nodded. _Yeah. Did Tommy get his wheel off of the Power trip yet?_ He asked.

She laughed. _God, if only! _She typed. _Damn man found Power again. He's getting a friend to design the specs. _She shook her head. _I wish his need for getting the past out of his ass._ She typed. Jack sighed.

_Did your other friend do okay with his thing? The Gate thing? _Was his question. Sarra sighed. _ I could kill Jack, that Jack for bein' another ass. Now he runs the program as Hammond passed away, but he can't get the big Ring out of his butt either._ Jack smiled. _And now they found Atlantis..._ She typed and he rolled his eyes and groaned.

_Space Vampires called Wraith, that suck life energy out of their victims through their touch. Scary._ She shuddered. Jack shuddered too. _Listen, gotta go, got school in the morning, have to get __**some**__ sleep tonight!_ He typed back, his eyeroll very obvious on screen. Sarra closed her eyes. _Get some rest kid, it might be a long time before you get some again. _ He sighed. _You too lieutenant. You too._ He typed back. She smiled. _Night kid._ She typed.

_Night Lieutenant._ He typed back and logged off.


End file.
